Riley Anderson
Main Plot Role Riley, along with Emilia Clarke, is the leader of the Order of the Phoenixes. The two of them, with the growing war between creatures and the mysetrious and violent group known as the Order of the Dragon rising in prominence, the two decided that they needed to resurrect the group from its ashes. They have been working to stop Thanatos, also known as the Great Beast, ever since. Riley is bonded to a vampire that once saved his life, in his youth, named Henry. By default he wound up being part vampire himself, and 'bonded' to vampires as a whole, with Henry being his 'bond mate.' In the upcoming war when vampires are to be utilized, Riley will go with them. Additionally Riley is the Head of the Auror division, and a Hit Wizard, within the Division of Magical Law Enforcement. However, no one but his wife, eldest daughter, and 2 other Hit Wizards knows that he is a Hit Wizard. The HIt Wizards were disbanded by the Ministry of Magic immediately after Voldemort's reign, but they were reactivated recently in secret. Hit Wizards in this world are the same as Aurors, and they work as Aurors, however when there are jobs that require more brutality the Hit Wizards are called in. They hunt down dark wizards, deal with murders with excessive violence, serial killings, cursed objects and individuals, and in the cases where a dark wizard or killer escapes from Azkaban, or has been released on parole yet is suspected of killing again, the Hit Wizards are called in to dispose of them when the system fails. They are the wizarding world's assassins, and often pick their own targets. Major Event Participation *Chameleon Dragon mishap & the subsequent burning of Diagon Alley (Something is Wrong is an Understatement) *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night on the Ship of Ghosts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past attempted to warn the key players in the upcoming war by visiting and possessing them, so that they would be prepared for what was to come. Those adults who were lured onto the ghost ship in this manner lived how those spirits died, were forced to see those they could not live without dead, and were forced to admit things they would otherwise never admit. (Ship of Ghosts) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) *The Grady manor altercation ~ The Order of the Phoenix ambushes the Order of the Dragon, as the latter attempted to gather dark items that had been left behind at a manor once belonging to a famed dark wizarding family. (Face to Face) Basics Full Name: Riley Anderson Nickname: Growler or any variation of that. Birthday: November 2nd (Currently 35 years of age) Astrological Sign: Scorpio Place of birth: Norway Current/family residence: -- A cabin he purchased from an old wizard called Darnell. It is located in the Forest of Dean. -- He lived in #220 Kemp House, SoHo district in London from the time he was out of Hogwarts, right until his first wife disappeared. He had 3 roommates for awhile. -- His family remains in a remote, mountainous region in Norway considerably North of the Arctic Circle. Pets: Riley has a lot of pets, because he tends to pick up strays at random. -- Jarvey/Jarves - A jarvey, which is a ferret like creature with the capability of speech. Generally Jarvey's are only capable of throwing out insults, however Jarves is half-Jarvey, half-Kneezle. The Kneezle portion of Jarvey has afforded the creature some degree of intelligence in his communication. Outwardly he resembles a brown furred Jarvey, with the only physical indication of the Kneezle genetics being floppier ears and black spots on his underbelly and knees. Obtained while shopping for Riley's first term at Hogwarts, when he noticed that the jarvey had been separated from the others and felt bad for it even though it was quite irritating. -- Egil - A tawney owl obtained during Riley's third year at Hogwarts. His cousin, Bailey Andrews, owl laid eggs and he was given the 'clever owlett' of them. He's now getting on in age, is getting eccentric, and has developed a liking for sugar quills. -- Overgrown Sewer Rat - During a MLE assignment there was a very large, dog-like sewer rat that he suspects got a hold of some kind of engorgment potion. -- Dirt - Dirt is a viney plant he keeps in his office. Some teenagers got a hold of an illegal artificial intelligence potion and had dumped it on the plant before depositing it on some eldery witch's porch. It now thinks it is a pet dog, and that Riley is it's dad. Wand: Eleven inches, Alder wood with a Dragon Heart String core Blood status: Pureblood of questionable purity. Social Class: Started off as a working class (lower to middle), but given how long he's worked for the Ministry he'd be middle class now. Special Talents/Skills: - Has the special ability to freeze things, to form ice, and to use cooling charms on things without a wand. This makes him more tolerant to frigid temperatures, while making him prone to getting overheated easily. - Bilingual - Fluent in Norwegian and English. He also knows enough of Icelandic and French to make do. His friendship with Ike, Evelyn Varin's older and deceased brother, is responsible for the French. - He is extremely good at exploding hexes, has spent a great deal of time developing his ability to create hard-to-break wards (he's not so hot at breaking through wards himself though), and does paranoia of everything count? Mannerisms or Habits: -- When tense or angered his teeth clench, his grip on his wand will get extremely tight, and his arms, shoulder, and hands will get extremely tense. -- Uses a dry or annoyed tone when speaking most of the time. He is often accused of growling when speaking. -- Glares a lot. -- Never smiles fully. The most that will be gotten out of him is a half quirking of the mouth, or a slight twitching of one side of his mouth. -- Laughs rarely, and his laugh is a type of dry, half-dead rumbling in his throat that doesn't make it all the way out. -- Uses the word 'damn' as if it were an adjective, adverb, and/or verb without realizing it. -- Constantly on the defensive in terms of always trying to be aware of the possibility of attack. Childhood Background Mother: Valkyrie Anderson - Former Healer Father: Hakkan Anderson - Norwegian Auror Siblings: None. Though he got a big damn shock as an adult - his parents adopted Bailey when she was living with them. Other Relatives? - He doesn't consider family to be something dictated by blood, so those close to him he would consider family. - Cousin Bailey Andrews - Aunt and Uncle (both squibs, both parents of Bailey Andrews) that were presumed deceased. They were bitten and have now become the undead. Childhood Friends: There were actually no children in the village he grew up in with the exception of him, and then his cousin once she moved in with them in her 3rd year at Hogwarts (Riley's 2nd). Kasen was an older man (Muggle) who lived in the village and owns the pub there. Hometown Atmosphere: Remote, mountainous region in Norway, North of the Arctic Circle. It is in a cold, rocky area of the mountains, in an area not usually accessible by Muggle roads, though there is a very rough, crude 'road' that the Muggles in the village can take, though utilization of it requires an all terrain vehicle and it takes several hours just to go a relatively short distance. There are about 55 people during the summer in the village, and about 40 in the winters. It is not a child or family friendly place. The warmest it gets in the dead of summer is around 58F/13.9C, and it has several months of complete daylight in the summer, with several months of complete darkness in the winter. The only sort of people who generally come to live within it are those with nothing left for them anywhere else. Schooling House: Gryffindor Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Dragon Year - 14 Favorite Class & Why: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures Least Favorite & Why Class: Charms Clubs? A dueling club (5 years) Quidditch? Yes. Was an alternate as a first year, a Keeper from his second year on, and was appointed Captain in his third year. Prefect or TA? Years 1-7, he thinks the Headmaster was trying to get him to behave by slapping a badge on him during his first year. Head Boy his last year.. OWL Scores by Class: Charms - E Transfiguration - E Potions - O Herbology - E Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Astronomy - O History of Magic - A Care of Magical Creatures - O Ancient Runes - O Arithmancy - D (took the OWL for fun - his sense of humor is twisted) Divination - D (took the OWL for fun - his sense of humor is twisted) NEWT Scores by Class: Charms - E Transfiguration - E Potions - O Herbology - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - O Ancient Runes - O Care of Magical Creatures - O Personality During School: Severely closed off, gruff, extremely rude in that he has no concept of what social norms were. The first time he was ever around kids at all was when he went to Hogwarts. Favorite place in the castle: Dueling Arena and the Quidditch Pitch Best memory from school: Best memory from school? Regardless of him botching things later on, his red headed girlfriend agreeing to marry him at the Quidditch Cup victory party in his seventh year. The violent duel with his cousin, Bailey Andrews, was a very close second. Really, injuring the venomous bitch would be high on his list of fun acts. Worst memory from school: An attack in his fifth year. More specifically, his girlfriend being critically injured and him being helpless to do anything to either prevent it or help her. Getting attacked by the undead in the Forbidden Forest, and then getting shot by a Centaur was a close second. Creatures he wasn't attacked by: '''Um...mermaids? He's been attacked by undead corpses/inferi, centaurs, a house elf (accidentally), the Quidditch Professor (does he count as a creature?), a druj (a creature of war bred by the unseelie court to go into battle and destroy enemies first - they are half-boar, half-wolf), his fiancee at the time (red heads should be a danger level of 5 on the HP creature danger scale), vampires, and his cousin. Really, only about two of those things were his handler's fault. Adult Background '''Career: Hit Wizard/Auror Relationship Status/Married? Married to Emma Hope, now Emma Anderson. Previously divorced. Righto, Riley and relationships do not go well together. Long story short? Volatile red head meets Riley first year. Riley resists snogging her. She snogs him third year. Riley snarls about how she should stay away from her. Red head doesn't. Riley snaps and snogs her. Date, snog, fight, proposes via shouting at her mid-Quidditch Cup match their seventh year. Red head says yes. Riley actually grins, for a long time. They graduate, leave Hogwarts, join the MLE together, red head gets distant, Riley thinks she changed her mind, finds out his roommate is in love with him, sleeps with roommate after a rather angry exchange between the roommate and him, tells the red head fiancee, and red head fiancee informs him that she didn't not want him, but that her family and her lives are being threatened by dark wizards. Riley realizes he's an idiot. Red headed fiancee goes into hiding and he does not go with her, on account that he not only had business to deal with in regards to stopping vampires in his hometown from continuing to kill Muggles, but also because she never asked him to go with her directly (really can't blame the witch!) and then a year later winds up re-snogging the roommate. The roommates name was Candice, Riley finds out that she's a dark witch doing illegal things and tries to leave her. She does an excellent impersonation of a leech and blocks the door crying, Riley folds like a deck of cards, decides he is going to get her away from the other dark wizards forcing her into it, and winds up marrying her. When they find out that they are expecting a child they decide to take extra security measures, but before they can dark wizards that were a part of a group that Candice was once a part of break past the wards of their flat and nearly kill him. He woke up in the hospital and Candice was gone, as was their child given that Candice was pregnant at the time. He never saw Candice again, and after over a year filed the divorce paperwork just to see if she was still alive, because art of the marriage vows he swore to her were that he would become a squib, and lose all of his magical power, if he ever left her when she still wanted him and was alive. He swore that in his marriage vows before Candice could stop him, because she always thought people would leave her, and he wanted to prove to her he would not. Nothing happened to his magic though, which meant that she had actually left him willingly. Thus, he wound up divorced. Years later he attempted to date his housemate, who had been left on the day of her wedding by her fiance, however that ended when he suggested marriage to her. The woman fled, and it occurred to Riley that he had been asking not because he was in love with her, but because his daugther really liked her. Over a decade after that Riley had a serious relationship with Mackenzie Hartell that lasted for nearly two years, however it became increasingly obvious that Mackenzie desired something more. Riley's entire life, including his career, heavily involves clandestine information, and the fact that he could not share that information with Mackenzie, and the fact that he did not open up easily, quite obviously gnawed on her. Additionally Riley was very hesitant to have any future witches he was around ever meet his daughter, and he felt that Mackenzie was somewhat pushy about meeting her. At a Christmas gala in the middle of Diagon Alley, whilst Mackenzie was being very sweet and attempting to cheer him up and to take his mind off his daughter being at Hogwarts for the break, he realized that it would never work out, on account that he was never going to be able to change drastically enough to make her happy. He did not find out until much later that she had been in love with him, something that took him by serious surprise. The relationship ended when his best friend, Emma Hope, invited him and Kyla over for pizza one night, and after Kyla was asleep she began to discuss with Riley how she was going to go through an IVF procedure, so that she could have children of her own before it was too late. Apparently waiting around for Mister Right was taking too long. At this point years of tension in him finally snapped, leading to him asking her to have the child with him, because she deserved better than an anonymous donor. Emma had seemed rather stunned, and he finally uttered that she was right, it wasn't going to be enough, he'd have to marry her. They wound up becoming engaged and starting those 'attempts' to have a child, even before he was broken up with Mackenzie officially. He broke up with Mackenzie officially, telling her everything, several days later. Then, hell froze over, and he and Emma finally got married, despite his pet jarvey running off with the rings, diving into a pond, and nearly loosing them in the water. Fortunately Riley's daughter is good at hexing and accio-ing small furry creatures and the metal objects tied to their necks. They have 2 twins currently (Belle and Rurik) and when the twins were 1 another daughter of Riley's, one he was ignorant of, showed up in the forest outside their house. It turned out that between shagging Jasmine and Mackenzie, while Riley was a bit liberal with who he slept with, he slept with Candice inadvertently again when she was under polyjuice potion, sneaking to check up on Kyla. As a result, they had another child but Candice, true to form, kept it from him until their daughter began to manifest vampiric traits and she was unsure of how to handle it. She dropped their daughter Niviane Anderson off after that, and chaos has continued to ensue ever since. If Married, Dragon Year Married? N/A Honeymoon Location (If taken): With Candice they went to the Maldives because he knew she loved both water, privacy, and hot weather. With Emma they went to the Maldives as well, for the same logic - he knew Emma would love somewhere warm,and he didn't mind the idea of seeing Emma in skimpy outfits all the time. Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages? Kyla Anderson Dragon Year -10 born, as of Dragon Year 9 - 18 years old. Niviane Anderson Dragon Year 1 born Belle and Rurik Anderson (Twins) Dragon Year 16 born Spouse/Significant Other's Name: Emma Hope Best Memory of Family as an Adult: His daughter actually calling him dad when she was around five years old. She'd never called him father or dad before, on account he did not meet her until she was 3 years old. Another good one, oddly, was the rather horrible conversation he and Emma Hope had in his cabin, while he was dating Mackenzie Hartell. It was bittersweet because Emma finally told Riley she was in love with him, after over a decade, and that shocked the living hell out of him because he was very in love with her as well, but given that he had always assumed that he had no shot with Emma after hurting her that first time, he had never persued it. It wound up with Emma trying to walk out, Riley stopping her and pinning her against the door, with great restrain exercised on both parties behalfs to avoid snogging. Riley refused to do anything with her at that stage, because he was with Mackenzie, and as he put it, if he touched Emma now he would not deserve her. He and her wound up curled up on the couch together as platonically as possible and Emma spent the night - shockingly no snogging occurred. Either way it was a horrible realization and miserable time, but ultimately it opened the door for the two of them again, so Riley looks back on that as an amazing night. Worst Memory of Family as an Adult: The time period from when he woke up in St. Mungo's after being attacked in his own flat by his father's creatures of the undead, only to realize that his pregnant wife had fled without leaving him any word, up until he got his daughter back and got to meet Kyla for the first time. This time period was nearly four years long. The second worst was during an attack by the Order of the Dragon on Platform 9 & 3/4's, when Riley was possessed by a portion of Thanatos' soul (as were many others upon the Platform) and he began to attack Emma viciously by kicking her already injured form over and over. He almost killed his own wife and he quite obviously was not down with that. Enemies: Anyone he's arrested. He's also pissed off quite a few creatures along the way. His jarvey also likes to plot his demise on occassion. The Order of the Dragon considers him a rather large threat, as does Thanatos (the Great Beast). Career Career: Legally employed as an Auror, but is also one of the Ministry's Hit Wizards. Job Description: Hit Wizards were disbanded by the Ministry of Magic immediately after Voldemort's reign, but they were reactivated recently in secret. However, while there are rumors that Hit Wizards have been reactivated, no one knows who they are, or for sure what it is that they do. There are only rumors. Hit Wizards are Aurors, and they work as Aurors, however when there are jobs that require more brutality the Hit Wizards are called in. They hunt down dark wizards, deal with murders with excessive violence, serial killings, cursed objects and individuals, and in the cases where a dark wizard or killer escapes from Azkaban, or has been released on parole yet is suspected of killing again, the Hit Wizards are called in to dispose of them when the system fails. Job Satisfaction: Riley lives for his job and daughter, so he finds…some satisfaction in his work. Murder is not something he revels in, but he recognizes the facts, sometimes one must kill to prevent further deaths, and thus he knows it needs done, and that he's one of the few wizards who could actually do it. Coworkers: Kara Everett - Hit Witch Josh Morgan - Auror Emma Hope - Head of the MLE Kyla Chegual (formerly Anderson) - MLE Tucker Brinley - MLE Relationship with Coworkers: Has a sardonic, good working relationship with Kara in that he can count on her to do her job well on cases when assigned together for HIt Wizard cases. Josh and him are friends, as much as Riley can be friends with anyone. Emma he is now married to, Kyla is his daughter, and Tucker he doesn't know yet. All in all, the second level is quite the hex-happy little family, literally. Income Level: Due to the risks involved Aurors make the equivalent of what a federal law enforcement agent would make. It is not a staggering sum but it is a pay increase from the MLE. Upper middle class income. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Riley is self sufficient from work. He worked for years without many expenses so saved up enough to get by. Previous Careers: Entered the MLE, was in the MLE for 5 years and was promoted to the Head of the MLE. He was the head of the MLE for 4 years, and then was taken into the Auror department's year long training program. After three years as a full Auror Riley was approached, along with Kara Everett, about a more intensive, classified training program designed for classified portions in the Auror department. He accepted, trained, and found out upon completion of the training about the Hit Wizards being reactivated and changed to have authority to dispatch certain criminals by any means necessary. Dream Job: Auror or Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Will they get it? Why or why not? Yes, he already got the position of Auror, however he would never be able to apply for or accept a DADA Professor position, on account that he would feel guilt over not doing what he could to stop dangerous witches and wizards that are out there. Memorable Quotes "Right. Not that I'd mind that mouth-to-mouth thing with you," he darkly threatened, "but you even think about that respiratory arrest thing and I'm going to hex your arse into next damn year before locking your arse in a damn room for a month then introducing you to my damn kid and letting her make a forbann voodoo doll out of it, soon as you're capable of movement, fobann witch." ~ from MP ~ Into the Forest "Right. What do you say to levitating your arse. Going to hurt. But really, reckon the hospital wing is real nice right about now. Probably misses me. Had this own personal bed there when I was in school on account of things trying to eat me." ~ from MP ~ Into the Forest "Former boyfriend, as in you'd like me to have a chat with him in regards to if he screws the hell up again, or former as in circumstances didn't work out at the time, he can live, kind of former?" ~ from An Interesting Afternoon Ah. Right. They were supposed to be confessing things. "Sometimes," he dryly ground, "just sometimes, when my kid's not looking, I smile." ~ from MP ~ Ship of Ghosts Right. If Emma wanted to explain that to the teenager then by all means, he'd deeply miss her arse when they inevitably had to bury it. "Apologies," he bluntly ground to Kyla, "for the traumatization. Could have sworn I told you something about closed doors before though." ~ from My Eyes! Hearing something about kicking him muttered from beneath the mop of hair that was frighteningly like his, he raised a brow at the lump of hair. "Your eyes," he bluntly ground, "will recover. Just wait till I'm an old bastard and walk in on you and whatever wizard you wind up snogging. Mine won't." Really, if the promise of payback didn't cheer his offspring up nothing would. ~ from My Eyes! "To be damn fair," he bluntly told in Emma's defense, "have it on several good damn authorities I'm a rather decent damn snog. Reckon it helps." ~ from My Eyes! "Do you think it'd be damn illegal still," he muttered, "if they never found the body?" Of whatever dumb bastard snogged his daughter. Cracking his gaze, grimacing as he glanced at Emma, he dryly added, "Could justify the murder as they were pawing my daughter." ~ from My Eyes! Her not having snogged any women though…''yet''….that had him observe her over the damn drink he was contemplating consuming, before he bluntly ground, "What are the odds of me being present for that event? And what exactly would I have to do to bribe your arse into permitting a camera?" ~ from My Eyes! Friends & Relationships Emma Hope, Dominic Clarke (deceased), Sean Truxell, and Kani Allen he is either friends with, or on friendly terms with. He trusts all the Order of the Phoenix members as well, including Emilia Gaines, though he does not yet know her well enough. Emma Hope was his best friend for years, and he met her shortly after divorcing his wife that had gone missing. Still in the throes of having lost his daughter and wife all at once, he was hit in the head (literally) by a mis-thrown ball by Emma Hope at a carnival (he had been there doing a quick MLE assignment). The night ended in Emma's house, on the stairs, on the landing, in the bedroom, then the morning after in the kitchen, the garden...however things did not work out as planned, on account that Emma's father fell ill and she had to leave. While she was gone Riley, being his usual ass of a self and not realizing that she was coming back, wound up snogging his housemate, a witch who had also been left by her fiance at the same time that his wife had left him. Kyla, his daughter, was back in his life at that point, and because Kyla loved the housemate he attempted to make it work with her. As a result, he lost Emma, but they remained best friends. Years later it took Emma saying that she was sick of waiting for Mr. Right to come around, because she did not want to miss out on having kids, so she told him that she was considering having IVF done to have a kid that way. Something was unsettled in Riley by that, and without thinking he wound up offering to have a kid with him, because he knew damn well that it would not be fair to have a child grow up without two parents. To him it was bad enough that Kyla had to do that, and he couldn't let any child of Emma's do that as well. However, as the discussion continued, he realized that it wasn't enough. He had to marry her. He proposed, and they are now engaged. Kani Allen in particular is like a sister to him, and he has known her since her fifth year in Hogwarts. They have an often antagonizing relationship, in which she likes to taunt his "old age" and he likes to try to make her twitch. Pretty much, he'd want to screen any man she brought home, but her husband seems innocent enough for his taste. The first thing he did when he found out she was getting married was run a background check on the man. Miley Richards is a good friend of his, another one who he happens to have slept with. They didn't know each other at all until they both worked on a case, in which reports of dark magic in a Muggle area were made, the specific type of magic and the exact death toll unknown (there had been disappearances but no one had actually seen anything). They got there to investigate, found nothing on the cliff overlooking the sea, and then decided to scale the cliff down to the beach itself (to be thorough). It was a good thing that they were, because while doing so they found ancient wards reeking of dark magic hidden in the cliff's ledges, and after scaling the cliff down to the beach itself they accidentally set a ward off that unleashed the dark magic: Only it wasn't dark magic, it was a dark creature, a hydra - to be exact. They survived, barely, with Riley getting poisoned by it when its blood (from an exploding hex he threw at it) got into his mouth (he was shouting at the time). Things like that tend to make people friends, and when Riley saw Miley being auctioned off at the Hogs Head in the 'date auction' he 'purchased' her. He was quite pissed at the time, because the witch he had been dating, Mackenzie, was also up there letting herself be sold. Naturally he was pissed at the betrayal, and when he and Miley went out talk of relationships occurred (both had not had much luck) so they instead of worrying about anything of the sort, wound up having sex in a Salsa parlor's dressing room booth. They continued to be good friends until one day, after the attack on the village in Wales, they were both at his cabin blowing up dead tree stumps in the woods surrounding his property. While doing so they got the insane idea of resurrecting the Order of the Phoenix to combat the new threat, and that is exactly what they did. Sean Truxell is a person that Riley is using. He admires that the man is putting himself at risk to play spy for the Order of the Phoenix, and admires that the man tried to turn himself in, knowing he'd go to Azkaban, over a child's death in the Wale's attack, but he also is cautious with what he says to him. Sean and Riley work together in the Order of the Phoenix, and while Riley would protect Sean, he'd gladly kill the man himself if he had to. For Riley, it is business. The rest to be filled in.